


My poems

by Azubuike



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azubuike/pseuds/Azubuike
Summary: Just some poems I wrote.





	1. Shadow Man

He stands in the shadows  
Watching and waiting for someone to come  
For the eyes of a human  
The bright and lively eyes  
Which make him smile  
Knowing that once they see him  
They are all his


	2. The dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a poem

When the cold wind blows  
And the stars all fade   
That's how you know he has arrived.   
Oh, how the world stills   
And people go quiet   
Animals, they all hide  
For no one is safe   
When the stars all fade   
And the cold wind blows  
Cause that's when he comes to town.


	3. Dreams

Do not ever think you are alone  
For in our dreams, we see ones who have yet to come  
And those who are meant to leave.  
Dreams are mysteries in our minds.  
We lock them up in a cage  
Trying to keep them out  
For we now what comes from dreams  
The false hope that life will be okay  
Only when we let the truth come  
Does life fall apart and really breaks.  
So keep your dreams  
And your hope  
Because life one day will take it  
And only our dreams can save it.


	4. Worry

Worrying is a curse   
It causes the mind to lose itself   
Making us wish we were dead   
Wrapping around our brains   
Making us forget  
Forget love, happiness, and our sanity   
Worrying is a drug   
A mind numbing addictive drug   
That everyone us on   
But no one can quit  
At least no one knows how.


	5. Losing a friend

What do you do when you lose a friend?  
When your world goes upside down and you can't see straight?  
How it feels like they took apart of your soul  
And you can't breath anymore.  
You think what possibly could you have done wrong.  
But you have no clue  
It's all your fault.  
Your were the MISTAKE  
What you did wrong was being yourself  
For having your panic attacks and meltdowns  
You pushed them away  
They left because everything you are or did was wrong  
Now they took your trust and crushed it  
Leaving you out in the cold  
ALONE  
With thoughts you can't control  
Oh, how awful life is when you lose a friend.


	6. Thoughts

It is the human mind that is the worst weapon. It is our everyday thoughts that will kill us.

Every minute my brain brings me closer to death, and I'm choosing to follow it. 

To forget everything and everyone that has already forgotten me, because I truly don't matter. 

So I close my eyes, and wait for everything to stop.

That is all I want.


	7. When see was mine

There is almost a dead look in her eyes  
Like her heart is bleeding  
And her soul is breaking  
I remember the days when she was mine.  
Her eyes, oh how beautiful they were  
Full of hope, love, and joy  
Oh, those good old days when she was mine.  
She had a heart,  
It was full of smiles and laughs  
Of time lost long ago  
Now her heart is dying  
Gushing red and black  
Breaking from the inside out  
Oh, the heart she had when she was mine.  
A soul like hers was hard to find  
It was wild and free  
And singing with joy  
But now is locked inside a cage  
Cracking and falling apart  
She is hard to look at with a soul like hers.  
Oh, how free she was when she was mine.


	8. Effortlessly

Effortlessly, that's how you are in my dreams.   
The way you smile at me, how your eyes always look a little brighter when they lock with mine.   
You effortlessly make me feel wanted, yet I lock you away.  
I place you in the cage next to my heart, keeping you safe somehow.   
Because in my dreams, you are effortlessly in love with me.   
However, the way I feel about you will forever be hidden in my sleep.   
The way I think about your laugh, and the way you rant when you're frustrated.   
How my dreams are overflowing with the thoughts of just simply holding your hand   
Or you lightly kissing my lips as you try not to smile.   
Effortlessly you found a way to haunt me, to cause my nights to burst with color.   
Yet it takes all of my effort, to keep that color locked away in my heart   
Cause I know that you could hurt me effortlessly, you could break me, turn me into dust.   
And I know that somehow in some cruel twist of fate I will always dream about you.   
Because it is effortless.


End file.
